Crush Virus Victory!
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Dedicated to a dear friend. An alternate ending fic to Seto and Pegasus' first match. Fluffy at end! No true pairings. One-Shot


A/N: Here's yet another one-shot by me

_A/N: Here's yet another one-shot by me. Since I can't stand the fact that Seto lost his first duel with Pegasus in Yu-Gi-Oh! Episode 27 Champion VS Creature Part 2, I've decided to write an alternate ending fic where Seto defeats Pegasus, thus restoring Mokuba's soul. I dedicate this one-shot to my older sister in the Dysfunctional Siblings, Peach Wookie! (love ya sis!) Hope you all enjoy. Also in this, Seto will have 2 copies of Saggi the Dark Clown, the second of which he'll infect Pegasus' deck with as Negative Energy in this only affects DARK monsters on the field when originally played so Seto will have 3 cards left in his deck, Pot of Greed, the second Saggi and a second Crush card._

Seto: 1000

Pegasus: 1600

"_This is absurd. It's if Pegasus can see my cards before I play them, but that's impossible."_ Seto thought, shaking his head.

"_I just need to trust my old skills." _Seto thought, drawing a card.

"_No card in my hand can defeat the deranged Rabbit."_ Seto thought while looking at Pegasus' Dark Rabbit who was laughing crazily, now with 2200 attack points.

"_But at least I can protect myself from him." _Seto thought setting a card in facedown defense mode.

"Defense mode." Seto announced, having switched Rude Kaiser to defense mode already.

"Goody, now it's my turn again." Pegasus announced, drawing a card.

"And my chance to show off even more Toon power. And what better way to demonstrate than on a card I stole from you?" Pegasus asked teasingly, as he held up Seto's Blue-Eyes White Dragon card which he had taken from him with the effect of Prophecy.

"_Ah! My Blue-Eyes!" _Seto thought with an anguished stare.

"Now I'll show you what your beast is capable of under my control. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, awaken!" Pegasus called.

Blue-Eyes roared as he appeared to a snippet from the 'Summon The Dragon' tune. (3000/2500)

"And cross the threshold into Toon World!" Pegasus commanded as Blue-Eyes roared in protest before he was pulled into the magic book.

"Meet the new and improved Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!" Pegasus teased as Blue-Eyes reappeared but in a wacky cartoon form. (3000/2500)

"No…You've stripped him of his pride!" Seto protested in anger.

"Please! I've transformed this legendary beast into his most supreme form. Also…I've made him look much more cuddly." Pegasus replied.

"Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, attack the Rude Kaiser!" Pegasus commanded.

It launched a cartoonized version of White Lightning, wiping out Kaiser.

Seto placed his cards down, intending to start top decking.

"I've put all my faith in this next card so now let it be revealed!" Seto shouted as he placed a card down which gave Blue-Eyes roar, indicating it was the mighty beast.

Pegasus looked really shocked.

"Blue-Eyes attack with all your might! White Lightning!" Seto screamed, but Blue-Eyes Toon stretched out of the way, unharmed.

Seto growled, setting a card for later.

"I'll play this, a new addition to Toon World, The Shine Palace." Pegasus declared as Blue-Eyes Toon's muscles exploded like volcanoes as his attack went to 3500.

"White Lightning." Pegasus called.

"Not so fast. Activate magic card, Negate Attack!" Seto called as the attack was stopped.

Seto drew. "Go Shadow Spell!" He called as chains enshackled the Toon. Lowering his attack to 2800.

"White Lightning!" Seto shouted, as the Toon exploded into pixels lowering Pegasus' life points to 1200.

_Later after Seto's deck is infected by his first Crush Card_

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw the last 2 cards of my deck." Seto said, doing so then began laughing.

"What is so funny Kaiba-boy?" Pegasus asked.

"You've just lost, Pegasus! Combo attack! And this time your powerless to block Crush Card!" Seto shouted as he sacrificed Saggi to release the virus.

The same electricity from when Seto's deck was released to Pegasus' deck.

"No! No! No! No! I can't believe you destroyed all my Toons!" Pegasus shouted, as his entire deck was now gone.

"I win, Pegasus. Now keep your end of the bargain and restore my brother's soul!" Seto snarled.

Pegasus sighed in despair and did so.

Mokuba moaned as he slowly woke up.

"Mokuba! Your all right!" Seto shouted joyfully and ran to his little brother, hugging him tightly.

"S-Seto? What happened?" Mokuba asked.

"Don't worry kiddo, your safe now. Let's get out of here." Seto replied, as he and his little brother left, together and safe at long last.

THE END!


End file.
